Dors Bella, dors
by Alexise-me
Summary: Les rêves de Bella sont toujours très étranges presque insensés et elle parle en dormant, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à la famille Cullen et particulièrement à Edward. complète
1. Chapter 1

_[Tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer]_

**_Dors Bella, dors._**

Chapitre 1

**pov Bella**

« Par là... non, c'est par là... ahh mais c'est pas possible, comment j'vais faire... réfléchis, réfléchis! »

J'avais décidé qu'une balade en forêt serait une bonne idée, même sans boussole. Et bien sûr, moi, Isabella Swan, je m'étais perdue. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et j'étais fatiguée d'avoir autant marché.

**Pov Edward**

J'étais en train de chasser quand une délicieuse odeur emplit mes narines. il y avait un humain, non loin de là, qui sentait la fraise et la freesia, une fille sans aucun doute. je me dirigeai sans bruit vers la provenance de ce parfum et grimpai sur une branche pour pouvoir la voir sans qu'elle ne me remarque.

Elle avait l'air épuisée, elle s'assit contre un arbre et grommela :

« j'espère qu'ils ne mettront pas longtemps à me retrouver! Ahh mais comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide! »

Ses propos m'amusaient. je restais là à la contempler tandis qu'elle commençait doucement à s'endormir.

« non, je peux pas faire ça »

Je la fixai, incrédule, cette fille parlait en dormant.

« Pas avant qu'on ait joué à une partie de bowling en kimono »

j'essayai d'étouffer mon rire pour ne pas la réveiller. je sortis mon portable de ma poche et composai un sms pour le chef de la police, qui serait le mieux placé pour venir la chercher.

« Strike! je les ai tous dégommés, il ne reste plus un seul beignet sur la piste, I'm the winneuse of the dark's world! Youhouuu! »

Elle ne me rendait pas la tâche facile, j'explosai de rire, ce qui la réveilla alors je préférai m'éclipser.

**pov Bella**

C'était quoi ce bruit, je restais un moment assise par terre, j'étais pétrifiée de peur. Je me relevai doucement et regardai autour de moi, je ne vis personne, je regardai en l'air, peut-être que c'était tarzan? Après tout, Forks était peut-être à l'origine de la légende de ce dernier.

« Ehhh ohhh... y a quelqu'un? »

...

personne ne me répondit. Je soupirai, il faisait déjà nuit et l'on ne voyait plus rien à travers les arbres.

« je vais finir morte avalée par des fourmis rouges.. quelle triste fin. » Soupirai-je.

''Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
and the superstars sucked into the supermassive...

supermassive black hole''

La musique de Muse me fit sursauter, je regardai en direction du son et m'avançai lentement, je vis un portable par terre... Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Je pris celui-ci et décrochai :

« euh... allô? »

« allô? Bella, c'est toi? »

« papa? Comment? »

« je viens de recevoir un sms qui disait ''appelez-moi, urgent'' de ce numéro. Me coupa-t-il_._ Mais où es-tu? »

« je... je suis perdue... dans la forêt au sud de la ville... ou à l'ouest peut-être, je n'sais pas »

« tu restes où tu es, surtout ne bouge pas, on va venir te chercher. »

« très b... »

il avait déjà raccroché.

Mais, comment ce téléphone est arrivé ici? Il y avait forcément eu quelqu'un pendant que je dormais, pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas réveillée et raccompagnée jusqu'à la sortie ?

Je me rassis contre un autre arbre luttant pour ne pas m'endormir, il faudra que je crie quand mon père et ses hommes seront dans les parages.

Une demi-heure plus tard...

« Bella! ... Bella!... Bellaaaaa! »

« Ici! Criai-je, je suis là! »

Je vis les faisceaux de lumière arrivés jusqu'à moi, une dizaine de personnes m'entouraient à présent, des policiers mais aussi des civiles qui avaient sans doute bien voulu participer à la chasse à l'homme. Ils me ramenèrent chez moi.

Je les remerciai de leur aide et m'excusai de leur avoir fait perdre leur temps. Charlie arriva et se gara dans l'allée.

« Bella, mais tu es folle! Aller dans la forêt toute seule alors que tu ne connais pas les lieux! »

il avait l'air furieux mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'il s'était inquiété.

« je suis désolée, je le ferais plus. »

il m'enlaça timidement et m'indiqua qu'une assiette m'attendait dans le frigo. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, mais je ne voulais pas le blesser en refusant un plat qu'il avait préparé, d'habitude, il se contentait de plats surgelés.

Je mangeai, fit la vaisselle et montai me coucher. Demain allait être mon premier jour au lycée de Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

**Pov Edward**

J'étais retourné à la villa mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cette fille perdue dans la forêt.

J'étais assis sur le canapé, fixant un point invisible sur la télé, Emmett et Jasper s'amusaient à se battre au milieu du salon.

« Si tu veux faire semblant de regarder la télé, allume-là, au moins. Railla Emmett.

Je grognai pour la forme mais ne répondis pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Me demanda Jasper en esquivant un coup d'Emmett.

« Rien d'important. Dis-je.

« Sa proie a dû lui échapper. Se moqua Emmett.

« Les garçons, si vous cassez quelque-chose, je vous arrache les cheveux. Leur lança Esmée. Vous devriez aller en cours.

Je me levai et suivis mes frères au garage. Rosalie arriva suivie d'une Alice sautillante.

« J'ai hâte de rencontrer la nouvelle ! S'exclama-t-elle.

« Y a une nouvelle ? Demanda Emmett. Est-ce qu'elle est sexy ?

Il reçut une tape de Rosalie derrière la nuque.

« Je dis ça pour Edward. Se rattrapa-t-il.

Je soupirai.

« Oui, y a une nouvelle et Edward l'a déjà rencontré.

« Petit cachottier. S'offusqua faussement Emmett.

« C'est elle qui te tracasse ? Demanda Jasper.

« Fermez-là. Grognai-je en montant dans ma Volvo.

**Pov Bella**

Le cours d'anglais était pompeux et le cours de maths qui s'annonçait risquait d'être encore pire. Depuis que j'étais arrivée ce matin, je me suis faite accostée par Mike, Tyler et Eric. Ce dernier voulait écrire un article sur ''la nouvelle''.

J'avais décliné poliment, heureusement, il n'avait pas insisté. Je m'installai dans la salle de cours et une fille aux cheveux noirs, lunettes rouges et traits asiatiques s'installa près de moi.

« Bonjour, je suis Angéla.

« Moi c'est Bella.

« Oui, tout le monde le sait.

Je réprimai un soupir, à chaque fois que je me présentai, on me disait ''Je sais'', ça avait le don de m'exaspérer, je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention alors savoir que tout le monde savait qui j'étais sans avoir eu à me parler ne me plaisait pas.

Après le déjeuner, je m'isolai et sortis le téléphone de l'inconnu de ma poche. Je l'avais gardé au cas où quelqu'un appellerait et pourrait ainsi me donner l'identité de mon sauveur. J'avais vérifié ce matin, aucun nom dans le répertoire et il y avait seulement le numéro de Charlie dans le journal d'appel.

Le propriétaire de ce portable allait bien finir par vouloir le récupérer.

La journée passa relativement vite, j'étais allée faire quelques courses après le lycée et avais préparé le dîner. Je me mis en pyjama et me couchai.

**Pov Edward**

J'avais attendu qu'elle s'endorme pour entrer dans sa chambre par sa fenêtre restée ouverte. Je devais récupérer mon portable. J'entrai donc à l'intérieur, sa respiration était calme, son rythme cardiaque aussi, me laissant une douce musique dans les oreilles. Je cherchai mon téléphone et le trouva à l'intérieur de sa poche de jean.

J'allai pour repartir quand j'entendis :

« Ce doit être pénible.

Merde ! Je venais de me faire griller, je me retournai vers elle et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle dormait toujours.

« Aucun ami, il n'a absolument aucun ami. Je comprends pourquoi ça ne l'embête pas d'avoir perdu son téléphone.

J'avais seulement tout effacé pour ne pas être repéré.

« J'aurais dû appeler à l'étranger pendant de _longues_ heures pour lui apprendre à venir récupérer ses affaires !

Elle resta un moment sans parler et je décidai de retourner à la villa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

**pov Edward**

Je tournais en rond, j'avais déjà été chassé, j'avais joué la musique d'Esmée sur mon piano, j'avais même composé un nouveau morceau. Le truc, quand on était un vampire, c'est qu'on ne dormait pas, on avait donc deux fois plus de temps à tuer et deux fois moins d'excuses d'arriver en retard en cours. J'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter les pensées d'Emmett et de Rosalie qui avaient trouvé un bon moyen de passer le temps ensemble.

Alice essayait d'inculquer à Jasper le sens de la mode, il était guère enchanté par le cours que lui faisait sa petite amie.

Esmée et Carlisle discutaient sur leur projet de demain, ils avaient décidés de piller les boutiques de déco.

5h30, encore quatre heures avant le début des cours, je pourrais peut-être aller rendre une petite visite à Bella qui était sûrement encore en train de dormir.

_'ne la réveille pas' _pensa Alice aussitôt que je pris cette décision... Pour qui me prenait-elle? j'étais un vampire avec toute la furtivité qui allait avec.

5h32, j'étais perché sur la branche d'un arbre qui faisait face à la fenêtre de Bella, celle-ci n'était plus ouverte, alors je restais là. Je ne voyais que ces pieds d'où j'étais, mais écouter sa respiration et les battements de son cœur me suffisaient. Ils étaient calmes et réguliers.

D'un coup, je vis ses pieds bouger et l'entendis parler dans son sommeil:

« Il faut appeler Jack... non pas l'éventreur... Sparrow, Jack Sparrow... dites lui qu'Harry croit pouvoir le vaincre avec sa baguette pas trop cuite... » dit-elle en se retournant.

Décidément, je ne me lasserais jamais.

« Dites à Peter Parker que la fée clochette n'est qu'une cloche... ou une gourde... et que donc il n'a rien à envier à Peter Pan... de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un gamin! »

Ce fut à ce moment que le besoin de lui parler m'assaillait.

Le silence était revenu, elle avait cessé de parler. J'irais lui parler ce soir, après les cours, il fallait que je lui parle, même s'il y avait un risque qu'elle soit aussi folle réveillée qu'endormie.

**Pov Bella**

6h30, mon réveil sonna. Je me redressai et mis une main dans mes cheveux en essayant de remettre ces derniers à leur place, du moins, autant que je le pouvais. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche et filai m'habiller dans ma chambre. Une fois habillée, je pris mes vêtements d'hier pour les mettre dans la corbeille à linge sale puis je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Charlie venait de partir travailler.

Une fois fini, je fis la vaisselle et je me souvins que le portable de l'inconnu était toujours dans mon jean. Je remontai le chercher dans la corbeille, mais je ne le trouvai pas, il n'était pas non plus tombé dans la corbeille ni dans ma chambre. Je réfléchissais longtemps, écartant l'hypothèse d'une hallucination... Un cambriolage, ça ne pouvait être que ça, ma fenêtre était ouverte jusqu'à ce que je me réveille en pleine nuit pour la fermer.

Je descendis aussi vite que je pouvais dans le salon pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien d'autre, sans manquer de tomber en ratant une marche évidement!

Rien... rien n'avait disparu. La télé était toujours là, l'argent dans la tirelire également, même les seuls objets de valeurs étaient toujours présents. Il ne manquait que le portable.

et si...

et si c'était le propriétaire du portable qui était venu le récupérer ?

J'aurais préféré qu'il vienne me le demander plutôt que de s'infiltrer dans ma chambre la nuit. Et je ne pourrais jamais savoir à qui il appartenait et donc je ne pourrais pas le remercier d'avoir envoyé ce sms à mon père.

**Pov Edward**

Je m'installai à ma place pour le cours de biologie, je repensai aux paroles de Bella pendant ses rêves de cette nuit. Ce n'est que quand j'entendis la chaise qui était à mes côtés glisser sur le sol que je me rendit compte que c'était elle qui allait s'y installer. Elle arrêta son mouvement quand elle me vît relever la tête vers elle. Elle me sourit et demanda:

« je peux m'asseoir là? »

« je t'en prie. »

« merci, euh... je suis Bella. »

« enchanté Bella, moi c'est Edward. »

« merci de... de pas m'avoir dit ''je sais'' » rigola-t-elle.

« C'est pas souvent qu'une fille des grandes villes arrive dans ce coin pommé. Va falloir t'habituer à ton nouveau rang de star. »

elle sourit et sortit ses affaires pendant que le prof fit son entrée. Il m'était impossible de me concentrer sur le cours avec Bella près de moi. Elle avait une odeur exquise, elle m'envoûtait littéralement.

**Pov Bella**

La cloche sonna et tout le monde se dépêchait pour se rendre au prochain cours. J'avais eu du mal à m'empêcher de rougir durant le cours avec ce garçon à côté de moi. Il avait l'air... enfin, il avait moins regardé le prof ou ses cahiers que moi-même.

Mes deux cours suivant furent plus facile à suivre en l'absence d'Edward. Même si je me surprenait à penser à ses beaux cheveux cuivrés, ses magnifiques yeux dorés, aussi mystérieux que transperçant.

Angéla m'avait rattrapée dans la file d'attente au self.

« Hey, Bella. »

« oh, salut Angéla, ça a été les cours? » lui demandai-je plus pour faire la conversation que par réel intérêt.

« c'était... long... très long. »

''Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
and the superstars sucked into the supermass... »

la sonnerie du portable de l'inconnu... je regardai en direction de cette sonnerie. Je vis Edward qui discutait au téléphone, je ne voyais pas bien le téléphone, mais il était de la même couleur que celui que j'avais trouvé dans la forêt. Serait-ce lui ? je secouai la tête et gardai cette hypothèse en mémoire, après tout, ce portable était assez courant, du moins à Phœnix, et cette musique venait de sortir, il était probable que plusieurs personnes aient la même.

**Pov Edward**

''[...] tu verras, ce sera une superbe fête.''

« Alice, toi et tes fêtes d'anniversaire ! Et puis pourquoi tu m'appelles, tu peux pas attendre qu'on soit à table pour me le dire? »

« non, Rosalie et moi on va faire les boutiques, ça nous évite une torture de plus et puis c'était le moment parfait pour te le dire. »

« essaies au moins de pas faire quelque-chose de trop extraordinaire, tu sais comment il est... »

« t'inquiète pas... oh et.. n'oublie pas d'inviter Bella! » me dit-elle en raccrochant avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Décidément, elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

**Pov Bella**

C'était enfin la fin des cours, je me dirigeai vers ma camionnette quand je vis Edward adossé contre celle-ci.

Je lui souris ne sachant pas ce qu'il me voulait.

« alors, Bella, tu te plais ici? »

je décidai de mettre ma petite aventure d'avant hier soir sur le tapis, on verra bien ce qu'il me dira.

« oui, j'aime beaucoup, j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter un peu la forêt.. mais je me suis perdue. »

« il aurait fallu y aller avec quelqu'un qui connaisse les lieux, ça évite ce genre de petits soucis. » me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« oui... dis moi, ton portable, je l'ai déjà vu.. dans cette forêt justement, juste là où je me trouvais et... son propriétaire, peut-être toi, avait envoyé un message à mon père le chef de police, pour qu'il me rappelle et me retrouve, ce ne serait pas toi ?»

Il avait l'air surpris avant de me répondre:

« et bien, non, ce n'était pas moi, et puis, je l'ai toujours donc je ne peux l'avoir laissé dans cette forêt. »

Il avait l'air sûre de lui et je ne lui posai pas plus de question même si le fait qu'il ait toujours son téléphone pouvait être parce qu'il l'avait récupéré cette nuit. Donc je ne l'enlevai pas de ma liste des suspects.

« au fait » me dit-il « tu joues souvent au bowling? »

« euh... non, j'y ait joué qu'une fois, deux jours avant de quitter Phœnix, en fait. »

je ne savais pas pourquoi il me posait cette question mais ça avait l'air de l'amuser au vu de son sourire en coin.

« je... je dois te laisser » finis-je par lui dire.

« ok, on se voit jeudi alors. »

je lui fis un sourire et montai dans ma camionnette.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

**pov Bella**

Je me réveillai tard n'ayant pas cours aujourd'hui, je regardai par la fenêtre, le temps était gris, comme 360 jours par an par ici. Je vis la camionnette de Billy garée dans l'allée, il venait rendre visite à mon père qui ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Je descendis après m'être lavée et habillée et allai dit bonjour à mon père et son ami. Je fus surprise d'y vois Jacob également.

« bonjour tout le monde »

« bonjour » me répondirent Charlie et Billy en chœur.

« bonjour Bella. » ajouta Jacob timidement.

« allez donc faire un tour, si vous voulez. » nous suggéra Charlie.

« ok » acquiesça Jacob.

Nous sommes donc allés nous promener dans la forêt avoisinant ma maison. Jacob et moi étions inséparables lorsque je venais chez mon père pendant les vacances mais je n'étais pas revenue depuis mes 13 ans. Nous discutions sur ce qu'on était devenu, ce que nous avions fait durant ces quatre années où nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

« alors comme ça, tu répares des trucs maintenant? » lui demandai-je après qu'il m'ait parlé de bricolage.

« oui, enfin, plutôt des voitures, des motos... » me répondit-il.

« tu pourrais m'apprendre? »

« oui, biensûre, sans problème. T'as qu'à venir... samedi si tu veux. »

« d'accord, ça risque d'être... intéressant. »

« pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« je suis toujours aussi maladroite. » pouffai-je.

Il rigola avec moi et nous continuions notre promenade en silence. J'avais oublié à quel point la compagnie de Jacob était agréable.

**Pov Edward**

« il faudrait mettre des rubans au dessus des fenêtres et acheter de nouveaux rideaux pour aller avec les rubans. »

« Alice, essaye de ne pas trop en faire, Emmett n'est pas fan de ce genre de fête. » lui fit remarquer Jasper.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, Alice adorait les fêtes et elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour en faire une. Cette fois, l'excuse, c'était l'anniversaire d'Emmett.

« il faudra aussi faire un bon gâteau, peut-être à la fraise.. mmmh non, au chocolat! Oui le chocolat ce sera parfait! » s'exclama le petit lutin en sautillant comme à son habitude quand elle était surexcitée.

« un gâteau ?» l'interrompis-je, « pourquoi faire? »

« ben, pour Bella. » répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

« ça veut dire qu'on va être obligé de manger ce truc puant au chocolat? » s'énerva Rosalie.

« pourquoi tu crois que Bella va venir? » lui demandai-je.

« parce que tu vas l'inviter. » me répondit-elle.

« je ne ferais pas ça. »

« mmhh, tu verras. »

Je détestais quand elle faisait ça. Je voyais dans ses pensées la vision de Bella avec nous pour cette petite fête. Je décidai que s'en était trop pour moi alors je partis faire un tour en forêt.

Je me mis à courir entre les arbres en faisant attention aux pensées qui m'entouraient, des fois qu'il y aurait des promeneurs, ce qui était rare, je crois même n'en avoir jamais croisé dans cette partie de la forêt. Ils étaient plus souvent sur les sentiers de balades à l'est de la ville, vers La Push.

Je m'arrêtai net en entendant une pensée, je ne connaissais pas cette ''voix intérieure''. Je m'approchai doucement et sentis une odeur immonde accompagné d'une odeur qui me semblait familière. L'odeur familière était celle de Bella, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille, l'autre odeur, qui n'avait rien à envier à la puanteur d'un chien mouillé, appartenait à un gars de La Push. Je voulais éloigner Bella de lui mais je me retins, il ne lui voulait aucun mal et d'après ses pensées, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient.

Il était temps pour moi de partir avant qu'il ne remarque ma présence, je fis demi-tour et rejoignis une clairière, l'endroit que je préférai dans cette forêt. L'herbe y était bien plus verte que partout ailleurs et un ruisseau y passait non loin de là. Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe et me laissai bercer par le ruissellement de l'eau.

**Pov Bella**

J'avais passé toute la journée à discuter avec Jacob dans la forêt. J'aurais voulu que ça dure encore un peu mais il fallait qu'il rentre avec Billy. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, je mis la table et préparai à manger pour Charlie et moi.

« tu as passé une bonne journée, Bella? » me demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

« oui, c'était sympa. »

« j'aime bien ce garçon, c'est un chouette gosse. »

Je savais déjà que Charlie aimait bien les Black, j'appréciai moi aussi Jacob et Billy, je trouvais dommage que les enfants de la Push aillent dans leur propre école plutôt qu'au lycée de Forks. Une fois nos assiettes terminées je débarrassai la table.

« oh, laisse, je vais faire la vaisselle. »

« merci » lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

J'allai me brosser les dents et m'installai bien au chaud dans mon lit.

**Pov Edward**

J'étais près de la maison de Bella, caché derrière les arbres de la forêt. J'attendais que Bella et son père soient endormis pour m'approcher un peu plus.

Quand ce fut le cas, je vis la fenêtre de Bella ouverte alors j'entrai dans sa chambre sans bruit. J'avais l'impression d'être un pervers mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Elle était toujours aussi magnifique quand elle dormait. Elle l'était aussi quand elle était éveillée, mais j'adorais la voir dormir.

« ça suffit maintenant! »

« ça n'se passera pas comme ça! » ... « arrêtez de parler en italique! Sinon je vous expédie à Pise, c'est compris? »

« je sais qui tu es! » ... « je sais ce que tu es, Edward. »

J'étais surpris et terrifié à ce qu'elle pensait que j'étais... si elle avait deviné?

« Edward, tu es Tarzan! »

je m'empêchai de rire... Comme ça, elle pensait que j'étais Tarzan ?

« ne fais pas le malin avec moi, nom d'une canne à sucre géante! » ... « je ne dirais ton secret à personne. »

Cette fille était complètement folle et j'adorais ça.

« dis moi... tu te ballades vraiment avec juste une peau d'animal autour de la taille dans la forêt? »

je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire donc je décidai de sortir d'ici et de rentrer chez moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.5

**Pov Bella**

En arrivant vers l'entrée du lycée, je vis Edward adossé contre le mur près de la porte.

« salut Bella »

« salut Edward. Tu vas bien? »

« très bien mais j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. »

« ah... euh... il parlait de quoi? » je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre...

« oui, j'ai rêvé que tu étais Jane, tu sais, dans Tarzan ? » me dit-il sans faire attention à mon air surpris. « mais, ce n'est qu'un rêve... » ... « n'est-ce pas? »

« où tu veux en venir? Bien sûr que ce n'est qu'un rêve... je crois que tu es complètement fou. » lui dis-je en roulant des yeux. Il rigola et alla rejoindre sa famille.

J'avais du mal à suivre le cours, je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Edward ce matin. Il faisait vraiment des rêves bizarres.

La matinée passait rapidement, il était déjà l'heure de déjeuner. J'avais hâte que cette journée se finisse, avec le bal qui avançait à grand pas, les garçons invitaient les filles et j'avais dû refuser plusieurs offres, je n'aimais vraiment pas danser. En allant vers le self, une lycéenne me coupa le chemin accompagné d'une autre, la première n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier et la seconde semblait totalement indifférente.

« Lauren, je t'attend au self. » fit la seconde.

Je finis par prendre la parole:

« euh... y a un soucis? » balbutiai-je.

« de quoi vous discutiez avec Edward tout à l'heure? »

'quoi? C'est ça son problème? C'est peut-être sa petite amie.. après tout ça pouvait se comprendre qu'elle soit jalouse... mais au point qu'aucune fille n'ait le droit de lui parler?'

« c'était pas vraiment quelque-chose de précis, c'était pas important. » finis-je par lui dire.

« mais... comment t'as fait? » me demanda-t-elle sur un ton plein de reproches.

« que... comment j'ai fais quoi? » je commençai à m'impatienter.

« Edward... lui parler... tu sais quoi... »

« ben... j'ai pas fait grand chose... c'est plutôt lui qu'est venu me parler.. en fait. »

elle ne répondit pas, tourna les talons et elle parti sans dire un mot. Cette fille est vraiment trop bizarre.

Je rejoignis Jessica et Angéla à leur table. Elles me posèrent elles aussi la question sur notre discussion d'Edward et moi de ce matin.

« mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec lui? » leur demandai-je sans répondre à leur question.

« et bien... Edward n'est pas vraiment... sociable.. il reste toujours avec ses frères et sœurs, et dieu sait combien de filles aimeraient qu'il leur adresse juste la parole une fois. » me raconta Angéla.

« ouais, comme si aucune de nous n'étaient assez bien pour lui... sauf toi apparemment. » ajouta Jessica.

« ah bon.. ben je sais pas trop quoi vous dire... »

« Bella? »

je me retournai pour voir qui m'avait parlé, Mike, mon sauveur. Ma discussion avec les filles était une vrai torture.

« je peux te parler deux minutes? » me dit-il.

« oui, bien sûr. »

je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Cullen, ils discutaient tous entre eux, sauf Edward qui regardait dans notre direction avec, ce qui me semblait être, un sourire machiavélique, comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup.

Mike s'arrêta assez loin pour que personne ne nous entende.

« voilà, euh... tu sais, y a le bal bientôt et... »

« oui... et? »

« euh... tu voudrais être ma cavalière? »

« hein? Mais... euh... non! »

il eu l'air surpris et je me rendis compte que le ton que j'avais eu avait été assez dur. Pourtant, il m'avait semblé que tous les lycéens étaient au courant que le bal était une chose que je n'aimais vraiment pas... j'avais déjà dû éconduire Eric, Tyler et quelques autres dont j'avais oublié le nom. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas encore fait le tour du lycée.

« enfin, excuse moi, mais je n'aime pas ça... les bals, le monde, danser... tout ça... c'est pas pour moi. » me rattrapai-je.

« oh, euh, c'est pas grave, à plus tard. » sur ces mots il parti rapidement.

J'espérai ne pas trop l'avoir blessé, je n'aimais pas faire de la peine aux gens. Je sortis prendre l'air avant les prochains cours. Je me mis contre ma camionnette et y déposai un livre l'ouvrant au niveau de mon marque-page.

J'étais vraiment prise dans ma lecture quand j'entendis des crissements de pneus. Je me retournai et là tout se passa très vite...

une voiture, la peur qui me parcourait... Edward qui me pris un bras autour de mes hanches et l'autre qui stoppa la voiture... puis plus rien.

**Pov Edward**

Je tenais Bella dans mes bras pour la déposer un peu plus loin sur le sol. Les pensées de mes camarades autour fusaient... _'est-ce qu'elle est morte?'_ pensait Lauren. _'pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque-chose!'_ pensait Eric. '_J'espère que personne n'a remarqué que ce que vient de faire Edward était surhumain, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?_' pensait Rosalie. Toutes ces pensées m'énervaient mais Bella était inconsciente et il fallait faire quelque-chose, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Alice appela une ambulance et je restais auprès de Bella, à genou à côté d'elle lui tenant une main.

Heureusement, elle était juste assommée par le choc qu'elle avait eu à la tête... mais je n'aimais vraiment pas la voir comme ça.

Elle se réveilla, à mon grand soulagement, je lachai sa main, elle avait été inconsciente à peine une minute. Alice avait maintenant fini de donner les indications à l'ambulance et raccrocha. Elle se rapprocha de nous et rassura Bella:

« t'inquiète pas Bella, l'ambulance arrive, elle ne va pas tarder. »

« mais... j'ai... j'en ai pas besoin, ça va... » dit-elle alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, sans doute à cause de la douleur.

« non, Bella. » lui dis-je. « tu dois aller à l'hôpital, tu t'es cognée la tête, tu es restée inconsciente quelques secondes.

« mais... » la douleur provenant de sa tête fît cesser ses protestations.

L'ambulance arriva et les ambulanciers la placèrent à l'intérieur sur un brancard.

« tu devrais l'accompagner. » m'incita Alice.

Je hochai la tête et montai dans le véhicule.

Le trajet se passait en silence et nous arrivions à l'hôpital. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à l'accueil où une infirmière venait à notre rencontre.

Un des ambulanciers lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et l'infirmière leur indiqua la chambre où ils devaient emmener Bella.

Je voulais rester auprès d'elle, mais j'avais cours.

« reste avec moi... s'il te plaît » me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire... j'avais cours et je les séchais assez quand il y avait du soleil à cause de ce que j'étais.

Soudain, Bella me prit la main, je la retirai aussitôt mais elle avait sans doute déjà sentie ma froideur.

« Edward, tu es gelé... tu devrais toi aussi rester là pour consulter un médecin, c'est sans doute à cause de... »

elle arrêta sa phrase, détourna les yeux et me fixa à nouveau.

« merci. »

« je... c'est rien... » lui dis-je espérant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que j'avais fait.

« reste avec moi, je déteste les hôpitaux, ils me font peur. » me supplia-t-elle.

« d'accord... je vais rester. » lui dis-je en souriant.

Nous arrivions dans ce qui sera la chambre de Bella pendant quelque temps et Bella s'installa dans son lit malgré l'insistance des ambulanciers qui voulaient l'aider.

Il y eut un long silence après qu'ils soient partis nous laissant seul... puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra.

« Bonjour Isabella, oh... bonjour Edward. Je suis Carlisle » dit-il en regardant Bella, « je vais être ton médecin pendant ton séjour, qui je pense ne sera pas long. »

je commençai à me lever de ma chaise pour sortir et laisser Carlisle ausculter Bella.

« non, tu peux rester Edward, ce sera rapide. » me dit-il.

Je lui souris et me rassis. Il écouta son cœur au stéthoscope bien que cela lui était inutile, il pris sa tension et vérifia sa tête.

« bien, tu as la tête solide, Isabella. Tu pourras sortir ce soir, mais je pense qu'il faut te reposer un peu avant. Je reviendrais te voir. À tout à l'heure. »

« tu connais mon nouveau médecin? » me demanda-t-elle une fois que Carlisle était sorti.

« oui, c'est mon père, enfin, lui et Esmée m'ont adopté, moi et mes frères et sœurs. Mais je les considère comme mes parents, ils sont géniaux. »

elle me sourit.

« tu devrais te reposer Bella. » finis-je par lui dire.

« mais je vais très bien. » protesta-t-elle.

« Tu vas te reposer, nom d'une canne à sucre géante! » fis-je semblant de m'énerver.

« nom d'une canne à sucre géante? » Se moqua-t-elle. « il va falloir que tu m'expliques si tu ne veux pas que je te prennes pour un dingue. »

je rigolai avec elle, si elle savait d'où je tenais ça. Elle finit par se tourner pour se reposer.

Elle s'était endormie et j'attendais avec impatience le moment où elle allait parler. Elle bougea dans son sommeil et je savais que ça n'allait pas tarder.

« n'importe quoi! » ... « vraiment n'importe quoi! »

j'attendais la suite le sourire aux lèvres, qu'allait-elle encore inventé cette fois-ci ?

« les mecs sont stupides... ils veulent que je sois leur cavalière... mais je n'ai même pas de cheval. »

« Edward.. il faut que je te dise... » ... « il faut que je te dise un truc. »

J'étais vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait me dire dans son rêve.

« ne rentre plus dans le congélateur... même pour jouer à cache-cache. »

je me retins de rire... ce fût réellement difficile.

« tu vois bien que le micro-onde est trop petit pour te décongeler. »

Un jour, il faudra que je lui parle de ses rêves.

Elle avait finit de parler, j'écoutais alors le battement de son cœur, calme et régulier.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

**pov Bella**

Mon séjour était enfin terminé, bien qu'Edward était resté avec moi, je n'aimais absolument pas me retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit. Mon père était venu me voir mais n'avait pas voulu me réveiller, il était reparti travailler après avoir été rassuré sur mon état. Edward lui avait proposé de me ramené quand je sortirais.

Edward m'ouvrit la porte de sa volvo du côté passager, je roulai des yeux, je pouvais ouvrir une portière de voiture tout de même. Il se plaça devant le volant et démarra, le début du trajet se passait en silence. Je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé ce midi, plusieurs questions s'entremêlaient dans ma tête, j'étais bien décidée à les lui poser.

« tu peux t'arrêter? » lui demandai-je.

Il eu l'air surpris que je lui demande ça alors qu'on était presque arrivé mais il s'arrêta quand même.

« ça ne va pas? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« si, mais... je voulais juste te demander... » son sourire disparût avant même que je ne finisse ma phrase, « comment tu as fait? Je veux dire, t'as arrêter la voiture d'une main ! Et même moi, j'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, t'es arrivé si vite... »

« et bien... c'était un coup de chance... »

« un coup de chance? J'en doute. Comment ça se fait que tu sois si froid? » lui demandai-je en touchant sa main qu'il retira aussitôt.

« sans doute un problème de circulation sanguine. »

« mais... »

« On peut y aller? Je ne vais pas passer ma vie sur le bord de cette route » s'énerva-t-il en me coupant la parole, je ne voulais pas le rendre furieux, je hochai la tête et le reste du parcours fût à nouveau silencieux et tendu.

Il s'arrêta devant ma maison, « merci » lui marmonnai-je sans le regarder et je sortis de la voiture pour me diriger chez moi sans me retourner. Je l'entendis partir alors que j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée.

« Bella ! » s'exclama Charly, comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis des mois. « tu vas bien? Pas trop secouée? »

« non, ça va papa, j't'assure. Je vais me coucher. »

« mais, tu n'as pas mangé? » me dit-il surpris.

« je... j'ai pas faim, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. » le rassurai-je.

Je montai me laver les dents, pris une douche et m'installai sous ma couverture. Je m'étais assise et je regardai par la fenêtre.

**pov Edward**

J'étais installé sur l'arbre en face de la fenêtre de Bella, déçu que celle-ci soit fermée, je ne la verrais pas dormir ce soir. Je m'en voulais de m'être énervé contre elle plus tôt, j'espérai qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas. Elle s'était endormie depuis peu mais elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, c'était forcément à cause de moi.

Elle n'avait pas encore commencer à parler et pour une fois, je craignai de ce qu'elle allait dire, je savais que je l'avais blessée et que ça devait la préoccuper.

Je restais là toute la nuit, mais elle n'avait pas parlé. Pas le moindre petit mot ne sorti de sa bouche cette nuit là. Je me sentais frustré et coupable... ça n'était pas encore arrivé jusque là, c'était sans aucun doute ma faute.

Le jour commençait à apparaître et je décidai de rentrer pour me changer.

J'arrivais au lycée le premier, je n'avais pas envie de répondre aux questions des autres en voyant ma tête déconfite. J'avais biologie en première heure, l'occasion de parler à Bella et de m'excuser vu qu'elle était ma voisine pour ce cours. Je m'installai à ma place et j'attendais l'arrivée de Bella. Tous les élèves arrivèrent et la salle se remplissait petit à petit, le professeur fût le dernier à entrer. Bella ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû m'en douter avec l'accident d'hier.

**Pov Bella**

Charlie était parti, il m'avait quasiment obligée à rester à la maison aujourd'hui en voyant ma tête ce matin, je n'avais pas voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas en rapport avec l'accident, je m'étais juste cogné la tête et ça m'avait légèrement assommée. Rien d'exceptionnel par rapport à mes dernières visites à l'hôpital. J'entrepris de faire le ménage pour m'occuper et je regardai la télé ensuite.

je fis des lasagnes, j'en avais fait assez pour ce midi et le dîner, ce sera déjà ça à faire en moins ce soir.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je sortis pour me rendre à La Push, les lycéens de la réserve n'avaient pas cours le vendredi après-midi mais le mercredi matin, à la place. La place de ma camionnette était vide. Mince, elle était toujours au lycée.

J'allais définitivement m'ennuyer cet après-midi. Sauf si... sauf si j'allais au lycée quand même. Après tout, je me sentais bien et le lycée n'était qu'à 20 minutes de marche. Je pris un livre qui manquait dans mon sac, qui était lui dans ma camionnette. J'espérai ne pas croiser Edward, peut-être qu'il n'était plus en colère après moi, mais moi, j'étais furieuse contre lui.

J'arrivai au lycée, je sortis mon sac de mon véhicule et mis mon livre dedans. Edward était avec ses frères et sœurs devant une splendide voiture de sport rouge décapotable. Je passais devant la famille et Alice me sauta presque dessus:

« Bella, ça va? » me dit-elle.

« oui, je vais bien. » lui répondis-je. Edward s'avança. « je dois y aller, » dis-je à Alice, ignorant Edward.

**Pov Edward**

Là c'était sûr, elle m'en voulait, j'étais dépité, triste. Je sentis une vague de bonheur m'envahir mais ce n'étais pas suffisant, je fis tout de même un sourire à Jasper pour son intention.

'_vas lui parler_' pensa Alice à mon attention.

« Alice, je ne crois pas qu'elle en ait très envie. »

« elle est juste vexée que tu ne lui fasses pas confiance » me dis Jasper.

« j'y peux rien, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire? Bella, je suis rapide, fort et froid parce que je suis un vampire. »

« il a raison » ajouta Rosalie « on ne va quand même pas laisser Edward révélé ce que nous sommes juste pour qu'une humaine l'apprécie. Ce n'est qu'une humaine. »

« ce n'est pas qu'une humaine... » contra Alice.

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec Alice, je savais que ce n'était pas qu'une humaine pour moi, mais je ne savais pas où elle voulait en venir et elle bloquait ses pensées à ce sujet.

« elle ne risque plus de venir à la fête de dimanche, ça ne va plus être drôle. » commenta Emmett.

« ça nous évitera une torture alimentaire. » ajouta Rosalie.

Alice se renfrognait les bras croisés, elle n'était pas contente à cette idée.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 7

**Pov Bella**

Je me promenai sur l'un des sentiers de la réserve Quileute tout en fulminant contre Edward. S'il n'avait pas confiance en moi, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt que l'on continue de se parler._  
_

« Salut Bella! » fit Jacob le sourire aux lèvres lorsque je sorti du sentier qui rejoignait le village Quileute. « tu es venu à pied? »

« oui, j'ai garé ma camionnette de l'autre côté de ce chemin, je voulais me balader un peu avant de bricoler. »

« tu as raison, viens je vais te montrer la moto sur laquelle je bricole en ce moment. »

« cool » m'exclamai-je en le suivant.

Il me montra la moto, me nomma quelques parties de celles-ci et m'expliqua comment il comptait faire pour la remettre sur pied.

« je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ce que tu viens d'me dire. » rigolai-je.

« t'inquiètes pas, ça viendra un jour. »

je le regardais assembler les pièces une à une mais mes pensées allaient toutes vers Edward... je repensais au jour de l'accident, à la froideur de ses mains, à l'air furieux qu'il avait quand je lui avais posé les questions. S'il était aussi énervé, c'était qu'il avait quelque-chose à cacher.

« Bella? » m'interrompis Jacob.

« hmm oui, excuse-moi. »

« A quoi pensais-tu? »

« oh, euh, à rien de particulier. » lui répondis-je.

« je pensais que tu allais partager tes pensées avec moi, tant pis. » fit-il semblant d'être déçu.

Peut-être que lui en savait plus sur Edward?

« euh.. tu connais les Cullen? » finis-je par lui demander. Il pris un air plus sérieux.

« vaguement, méfies toi d'eux, Bella. » me dit-il.

« je... pourquoi? »

« ... tu me passes la clé de 12 s'il te plaît? » me demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« ok. Tiens. »

« non, Bella, ça, c'est une clé de 10. » se moqua-t-il.

« oh, j'avais une chance sur 2. »

On décida d'aller se promener sur la plage, le bricolage c'était bien, mais pas trop longtemps quand même. On discutait de choses et d'autres, de comment se passait nos journées. Je décidai de ne pas parler des Cullen ni de l'accident pour ne pas le froisser.

Il commençait à faire sombre alors je décidai de rentrer chez moi.

« je te raccompagne. » me proposa Jacob.

« non, ça ira. Merci pour cette leçon de bricolage. À bientôt, je lui fis un bisou sur la joue. »

« woaw Jacob, tu es brûlant, tu es malade. »

« je... non, je t'expliquerais un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui. »

Encore un qui me faisait des secrets...

« tu le promets? »

« y aura bien un jour où j'y serais confronté. »

« et si tu ne l'es pas? Jamais? Tu me laisseras dans l'ignorance? Tu n'es pas malade, enfin je veux dire, tu ne vas pas...? »

« non, bien sûr que non, je suis en pleine forme. »

« donne moi un indice? » le suppliais-je...

il me fit un sourire, mais fit non de la tête.

« s'il te plait, j'en ai marre que mes amis ne me fasse pas confiance et me fasse des secrets. »

il réfléchissait...

« bon... et bien... je te donnes juste un indice alors... »

« d'accord. »

« alors... euh... nous, on peut le faire même si ce n'est pas la pleine lune. » me dit-il.

Gné ?

« euh... ça m'aide pas vraiment. »

« un seul indice, on avait dit. » me rappela-t-il.

Je lui fis un sourire et parti sur le même sentier que j'avais pris pour venir. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, mais il faisait un peu plus sombre dans la forêt.

« douce et belle humaine » me fit sursauter une voix.

« qui... qui est là! »

je me retournai, il n'y avait personne... j'avais peur et je tournai à nouveau pour courir vers ma camionnette mais je fut stopper par un homme qui était là, devant moi, ils avaient les yeux noirs et me regardait en souriant. Un sourire qui n'avait rien de sympathique.

« qui... qui êtes vous? » balbutiai-je.

« toujours les mêmes questions » soupira-t-il. « je suis Laurent. »

il se rapprocha, je me reculai... lorsqu'il sauta sur moi, je fermai les yeux, mais rien n'arriva à part un grognement d'animal, puis un autre différent. J'ouvris les yeux et vis un loup, un énorme loup arracher les membres de l'homme.

L'homme était mort, je pleurais et le loup se rapprocha légèrement de moi. Il s'arrêta lorsque je me tendis à son approche. Il me regardait dans les yeux... ceux-ci avait un air soucieux, comme s'il s'inquiétait.

''on peut le faire même si ce n'est pas la pleine lune...''

« Jacob? » m'exclamai-je.

Le loup parti très vite, je me levai et regardai dans la direction de sa fuite et vit Jacob arriver habillé seulement d'un short.

Il s'avança jusqu'à moi et resta silencieux.

« c'est... c'était toi? » lui demandai-je.

« oui... » me dit-il en baissant la tête.

« tu es un loup-garou? »

« pas vraiment » rigola-t-il. « il est temps que je te ramène à ta voiture. »

« ok. Mais... qui était cet homme? » lui demandai-je.

« je suis pas sûre que tu sois prête à l'entendre, Bella. »

« s'il te plait. »

« il faudra que tu ne le dises à personnes, pas même à Charlie. » me dit-il sérieusement.

« promis. »

« un vampire, c'était un vampire. »

« un quoi? » criai-je, affolée. « un vampire, ça existe?! »

« ne t'inquiète pas Bella, nous sommes là pour éviter qu'ils ne s'en prennent à quelqu'un. »

« parce qu'il y en a d'autres?. »

« plus que tu ne crois... » me dit-il.

On arriva sur le parking où stationnait ma camionnette.

« merci de m'avoir accompagnée et de m'avoir sauvée. »

il me sourit et me fit un baiser sur la joue. Je montai dans ma camionnette et rentrai chez moi aussi vite que la limitation me le permettait, encore sous le choc.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

**Pov Edward**

Bella n'était pas encore rentrée, lorsque j'arrivai près de chez elle. Son père était déjà là, mais ne semblait pas inquiet. Je su par ses pensées que Bella était avec Jacob aujourd'hui et qu'elle ne tarderait pas.

Bella était donc amie avec ces sales cabots. Evidemment, je connaissais l'existence des loups, on avait rencontré leurs ancêtres, il y a un moment, je n'avais pas pensé que notre présence enclencherait leur transformation. Je n'avais même pas fait le lien entre l'odeur immonde de l'ami de Bella, la dernière fois mais mon instinct, lui, avait fait le rapprochement d'où le fait que j'ai voulu l'éloigner de lui à un moment.

j'entendis au loin le bruit d'un moteur... le moteur de la camionnette de Bella, ce qui me soulagea instantanément. Je profitais de l'odeur de Bella qui augmentait d'autant plus qu'elle se rapprochait. Je la vis s'arrêter et sortir de sa camionnette pour rentrer chez elle. son cœur battait à un rythme anormalement élevé.

J'attendis qu'elle ait fini de manger et de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire et fut content qu'elle se mette enfin dans son lit.

Seulement, elle ne resta pas longtemps sous la couette, elle se releva et marchait d'un bout à l'autre de sa chambre.

« j'arrive pas à y croire... des loups-garous, enfin des presque-loups-garous... »

Jacob le lui avait dit ?

« Jacob est un presque-loup-garou! Enfin, je suis bien contente qu'il soit ça, sinon, je crois que l'autre m'aurait tuée. »

Quoi ?! j'étais furieux et effrayé de savoir que Bella avait été en danger sans que je ne sache rien, j'étais pétrifié au point que je n'arrivais plus à penser.

« saleté de vampire ! »

je restai interloqué. Elle s'était donc faite attaquer par un vampire et heureusement, Jacob lui a sauvé la vie.

**Pov Bella**

Je décidai de faire une recherche sur mon vieil ordinateur. Je tapai vampire dans la recherche de google.

Je tombai sur des films de vampire, Buffy contre les vampires, vampire's Diaries, le petit vampire... je finis par trouver un lien sur des légendes de vampires. Je parcourais le site en m'arrêtant sur un texte qui citait quelques caractéristiques des vampires.

Je fermai la fenêtre et me levai comme si j'avais vu un fantôme. Je recommençai à faire des allers-retours dans ma chambre.. j'étais incapable de réfléchir alors je pensai à voix haute.

« force, rapidité, sang-froid.. » je stoppai et mon cœur eut un raté. « oh mon dieu ! ... Edward est un vampire! »

je repris la marche et en faisant demi-tour je vis Edward à ma fenêtre ce qui me fit sursauter.

« excuse-moi » me dit-il. « je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

une partie de moi n'avait pas peur d'Edward, même si c'était un vampire, il m'avait sauvé la vie. L'autre partie était terrifiée, comme s'il n'avait fait que sauver son repas.

« tu... tu vas me manger? »

il me sourit: « non Bella, je vais pas te manger. »

« mais tu es... tu es un... »

« vampire ? » me coupa-t-il. « oui, mais je n'vais pas te manger ni boire ton sang. Te faire du mal serait la dernière chose que je voudrais faire. »

« mais... enfin, tu me feras pas de mal à moi... mais, les autres? »

« les autres non plus Bella, moi et ma famille, nous nous nourrissons de sang animal. On ne veux pas devenir des monstres.. même si c'est ce que nous sommes. »

« je ne crois pas que tu sois un monstre, Edward... » il me regardait comme si j'étais folle. « enfin, plus depuis ce que tu viens d'me dire. »

« il y a toujours un risque... si je ne me contrôle pas... »

« tu t'en sors bien pour l'instant. » lui assurai-je. « mais... qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici? »

« j'ai entendu ce que tu disais... » me confessa-t-il... « quand j'ai entendu ta dernière phrase et que tu savais pour moi, il fallait que je viennes pour t'expliquer que je n'étais pas comme la pourriture qui t'as attaquée tout à l'heure. »

« mais... pourquoi tu n'as pas les yeux noirs, comme lui? »

« On a les yeux noirs quand on a soif. Les vampires ont normalement les yeux rouges mais nous, non, à cause du sang animal »

« oh... j'aurais dû y penser. » « tout à l'heure, tu as dit ''ma famille et moi'' ils sont ? »

« oui, ils sont comme moi. »

« oh... »

« tu... as peur de nous maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il. je le fixai dans les yeux, il semblait attendre la réponse comme si ça allait changer sa vie.

« non, tant que je ne deviens pas votre repas. » on rigola tous les deux.

Je repris mon sérieux et repris la parole:

« j'ai deux questions à te poser. Mais je veux que tu me répondes franchement. »

« je t'écoute... »

« c'était toi, le téléphone dans la forêt quand je me suis perdue? »

« oui, c'était moi. » dit-il en souriant.

« j'étais sûre que tu m'avais menti quand je te l'ai demandé. »

« désolé » me dit-il avec le sourire en coin. « deuxième question? »

« comment... tu as pu m'entendre tout à l'heure? Tu m'espionnais? Ou tu as un super-pouvoir comme superman qui te permet d'entendre à des kilomètres? »

« et bien... on entend assez bien, bien mieux que vous et on peut entendre un chuchotement à plusieurs mètres aussi bien que si on était juste à côté. Mais, pas aussi bien que superman je pense. » m'expliqua-t-il. « cela dit, j'étais pas loin. »

« et... tu viens souvent pas loin? » le questionnai-je encore.

« tu avais dit deux questions... » ria-t-il.

Je fis une moue boudeuse.

« d'accord, j'adore te regarder dormir ou t'entendre dormir quand la fenêtre est fermée. »

« tu t'introduis dans ma chambre pour me regarder dormir ? » lui demandai-je surprise.

« Ne crois pas que je sois un pervers, ça n'a rien de pervers, crois moi. C'est tout à fait fascinant pour moi. » me confessa-t-il.

« mais, tu dors quand toi? » M'enquis-je.

« je ne dors pas. » me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« oh...tu n'as sans doute pas trouvé de bon cercueil? » il rigola. Je regardai l'heure... « il est temps que je dorme... mais tu peux rester si tu veux, ça t'évitera de rentrer dans ma chambre en douce, cette fois. »

il souriait et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de mon lit et je me couchai, pas vraiment à l'aise sachant qu'il m'observerait, mais apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois.

**Pov Edward**

Elle venait juste de s'endormir et je repensais à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle savait pour moi et ma famille, j'étais sûr qu'elle ne dirait rien à ce sujet aux autres humains. Je ne lui avait rien dit, elle avait deviné toute seule donc je n'y pouvais rien. Je fut soulager qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour un pervers quand je lui avais avoué que j'aimais la regarder dormir car c'était loin d'être ça.

« non Edward »

Je fus soulagé de l'entendre à nouveau dans son sommeil.

« non, on ne peut pas jouer au jeu du morpion tous les deux... Ben c'est évident, à cause des croix. »

« au fait en parlant de croix, tu connais Angel? Tu crois que tu pourrais le battre? »

C'était qui, ce Angel ?

« Oh non! Tune pourras pas parce que... Edward, c'est grave... je crois que tu as perdu tes dents. »

je ne put m'empêcher de rire.

« non, non, ne rigole pas... arrête de te moquer sinon... je te mords »

Un rire m'échappa à nouveau. Si seulement elle savait ce qu'elle disait.

« rigoles, rigoles, tu me le paieras! »

Ça faisait deux fois qu'elle répondait à mes rires... coïncidence?'

« tu verras bien ce que tu verras quand tu le verras! »

«On verra. Chuchotai-je.

« suffit! retournes dans ton congélateur! »

je souriais, Bella m'avait définitivement envoûté, elle avait arrêté de parler alors je passais la nuit à la regarder dormir lorsqu'Alice entra par la fenêtre avec une boite sous le bras.

« qu'est-ce que tu fais? » lui demandai-je surpris, sur un ton aussi bas qu'un humain ne pourrait entendre.

Elle posa la boite sur la chaise du bureau de Bella en m'expliquant:

« c'est la robe que j'ai acheté pour Bella, pour la petite fête de demain. »

« tu crois toujours qu'elle va venir? » lui demandai-je.

« bien sûr, invite là demain matin à son réveil, il n'y a plus de risque, elle connaît déjà notre secret. »

« les autres sont au courant? »

« non, je l'ai seulement dit à Jasper. » me répondit-elle.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap. 9

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillai doucement, j'étais si bien sous ma couverture. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Edward.

« C'était pas un rêve? » dit-je à voix haute plus pour moi à vrai dire.

« Bonjour »

« hhm bonjour, tu as bien... » ... « pas dormi? » me rattrapai-je.

Il sourit « très bien! J'ai vu que tu avais bien dormi. Dis-moi, Bella, Alice fait une petite fête aujourd'hui, pour l'anniversaire d'Emmett. Tu voudrais venir? » me demanda-t-il.

« euh... et bien, je pense pas que j'pourrais, c'est un peu à la dernière minute, Charlie n'acceptera probablement pas. »

« Et bien, demande le lui, on avisera après. »

J'espérai qu'il refuserait, pas que me retrouver au milieu d'une famille entière de vampires me fassent peur, ceux-là était végétariens, mais je n'aimais pas les fêtes, absolument pas!

« je vais lui demander, mais avant, il faut que je m'habille. » lui dis-je en le regardant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait sortir.

« bien, s'il accepte, je viendrais te chercher à 14h30, Alice t'as emmené ce paquet, il faut que tu mettes ça si tu viens. » me dit-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

« Attends ! » il s'arrêta et se retourna alors qu'il avait déjà le pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« oui? »

« je... comment je fais pour te prévenir de la réponse? »

« je le saurais » me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Une fois habillée, je descendis préparer le repas pour Charlie et moi. Ce midi, ce sera poulet haricots verts même si je savais que mon père n'en était pas fan.

« Bonjour Bella. » dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, c'était bien la pêche? »

« Ohh, on a rien attrapé... on a surtout discuté et on a raté quelques prises. »

« vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois. » le rassurai-je même s'il y allait surtout pour se détendre. « au fait, je sais que je m'y prend un peu tard, mais... »

« tu voudrais aller à la fête d'anniversaire de tes amis? »

« Euh, oui, comment tu l'sais? »

« Ton amie Alice m'a téléphoné ce matin, elle m'a dit que vous fêtiez l'anniversaire de son frère et elle m'a assurée que tout se passerait bien. Elle a ajouté aussi qu'elle pouvait te prêter un pyjama si tu voulais pas emporter trop de chose en plus de ton sac de cours. »

« Hein? Mais... »

Il n'avait pas été question que je dorme là-bas.

« y a pas de problème Bella, juste, ne vous couchez pas trop tard, il y a école demain. »

« oui...ok. »_  
_

il était 14h et il était grand temps que je me prépare, j'avais repoussé ce moment autant que je pouvais... mais il fallait que je me fasse une raison, dans une demi heure, je serais en enfer. Un enfer rempli de vampires qui plus est.

J'étais enfin prête et attendais que le temps passe, avec un peu de nervosité cependant. J'entendis sonner à la porte. J'ouvris celle-ci et découvris le jeune homme qui se tenait là devant moi.

« Jacob? » j'étais surprise mais soulagée. « Bonjour »

« Bonjour Bella.. »

« tu veux entrer? » lui proposai-je.

« euh... non, je ne veux pas déranger, je voudrais juste te parler. »

« oh, d'accord. »

je sortis et refermai la porte derrière moi. Il me sourit et semblait chercher ses mots.

« j'espère que... tu n'as pas peur de moi maintenant. »

« non, bien sûr que non Jacob... même si c'est assez... bizarre de savoir que les loups-garous et les vampires n'existent pas que dans les comptes de fées... ou d'horreurs. »

« il y aura donc d'autres journées de bricolage? » me demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, évidement. »

« ça te dirait de recommencer aujourd'hui... sans vampire bien sûr. »

« oh je... » je fut coupée par l'arrivée d'une voiture, la volvo d'Edward. « je suis déjà invité à un anniversaire. »

son visage avait changé d'expression.

« bien, salut! » me dit-il froidement, il partit sans attendre que je lui réponde.

Edward sorti de la voiture une fois que Jacob fut parti.

« Bonjour Bella... »

« Bonjour, Je vais dire à Charlie que tu es là et je vais chercher mes affaires. Entre. »

« Papa, Edward est venu me chercher, je vais prendre mes affaires et j'y vais. »

« Edward? » fit Charlie étonné, je l'entendais venir à l'entrée.

J'étais arrivé au milieu des escaliers et me retournai pour lui expliquer.

« Bonjour Mr Swan » le salua Alice. « je vous présente Edward, mon frère. »

« Bonjour Alice, Edward. »

« Bonjour Mr Swan. » fit Edward en retour.

Comment Alice était-elle arrivée si rapidement ? J'étais sûre qu'elle n'était pas dans la voiture. Je repris mes esprits alors que leurs trois regards étaient dirigés vers moi.

« j'arrive » fis-je et montai le reste des escaliers.

**Pov Edward **

Alice était venu car elle avait vu que Charlie serait réticent à laisser Bella partir avec moi, je lui souris pour la remercier.

Bella descendait les escaliers avec son sac de cours et un petit sac de voyage.

« Je suis prête. » fit-elle, faussement enthousiaste.

La robe qu'Alice avait choisie était magnifique sur Bella_. _Il allait falloir que je la remercie.

'_de rien, je savais qu'elle te plairait'_ pensa Alice aussitôt avec un petit sourire à mon attention tandis qu'elle montait à l'arrière de ma voiture.

**Pov Bella**

« Mon dieu, mais cette maison est magnifique! » fis-je en voyant la demeure des Cullen. Elle était située en plein milieu de la forêt, au moins, ici ils étaient tranquilles.

Edward et Alice ne firent aucun commentaire sur ce que je venais de dire et sortirent de la voiture, à peine Edward avait claqué sa portière qu'il ouvrait déjà la mienne.

« tu n'es pas trop nerveuse? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non, pas trop. » Fis-je, même si je l'étais complètement. Il eut un petit rire à ma réponse, il avait dû s'apercevoir de mon mensonge.

Alice ouvrit la porte et nous fit entrer, sur la droite se trouvait tout le reste de sa famille. Leur salon était plutôt grand et décoré pour l'occasion.

« Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu? » me salua Carlisle.

« Bonjour, je vais bien merci. » le saluai-je en retour.

« Bonjour Bella, je suis Esmée, ravie de te connaître » se présenta une jeune femme aux cheveux caramels, elle semblait douce, ce devait être la femme de Carlisle.

« moi également. » fis-je timidement.

Alice sautillait sur place. « ça va être génial! Bella, je te présente Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett. Tu les as sûrement vu au lycée. »

« oui, effectivement. » je les avais déjà tous croisés, Jasper était dans le même cours d'anglais qu'Alice et moi et j'avais croisé Emmett et Rosalie quelques fois.

Jasper était tendu, comme si je lui faisait peur... mais c'était un vampire, pourquoi aurait-il peur d'une maladroite petite humaine? Rosalie ne me donnait pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier et Emmett me fit un sourire lorsque je croisai son regard.

« Bien, par quoi on commence? » demanda Rosalie, semblant énervée.

« Je vais cherché le gâteau et Emmett pourra ouvrir ses cadeaux. » répondit Alice, peu perturbée par le ton de sa sœur.

Alice partit vers la cuisine et tenait un gâteau au chocolat au retour.

« je peux ouvrir mes cadeaux? » s'impatienta Emmett tel un enfant de 5 ans le jour de noël.

« Attend un peu, on a toute l'éternité. » répondit Edward ce qui lui attira le regard noir de Rosalie.

Alice s'apprêtait à couper le gâteau mais s'arrêta avant même que son couteau n'ait touché celui-ci.

**Pov Edward**

A peine avais-je pris la décision de les mettre au courant sur ce que sait Bella qu'Alice stoppa son geste.

'_tu es sûre? Après tout, t'as raison, il vaut mieux leur dire maintenant, la colère de Rosalie sera pire quand elle découvrira qu'elle avait mangé ce répugnant gâteau pour rien.' _pensa-t-elle_._

« elle est au courant. » finis-je par leur dire alors qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi Alice s'était arrêtée net.

tous les yeux de ma famille s'écarquillèrent, ils se demandaient de quoi je voulais parler craignant qu'il s'agisse de notre nature. Je décidai de leur annoncer comment elle l'avait su avant de leur dire qu'ils avaient raisons.

« hier, Bella s'est faite attaquée par un vampire, heureusement un des chiens de La Push l'a sauvée... »

« Jacob ! » m'interrompit Bella « il m'a expliqué ce qu'était l'homme qui m'avait attaquée. Ensuite j'ai recherché sur internet, des choses sur les vampires et en voyant un texte sur les caractéristiques, j'ai fait le rapprochement avec la force et la peau glacée d'Edward. »

« et... tu n'aurais pas pu démentir, il va falloir partir » grogna Rosalie en me fixant.

« Partir? Pourquoi? » répondit Bella « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler. »

« Bien, nous n'avons donc pas besoin de manger cette chose » ricana Emmett. « c'est pas plus mal que tu saches finalement. » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

**Pov Bella**

La tension avait quasiment disparue, j'avais dû suivre Carlisle dans la cuisine pour répondre à quelques questions sur mon attaque pendant qu'Emmett ouvrait ses cadeaux.

« et tu n'as pas peur de nous? » conclu-t-il après que je lui ai dit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir sur le vampire d'hier.

« et bien... non, Edward m'a expliqué comment vous viviez, puis il m'avait sauvé la vie alors... »

« je comprends... bien, retournons à la fête. »


	10. Chapter 10

chap. 10

**Pov Bella**

Nous avions passé la journée à discuter, à regarder Emmett, Edward et Jasper se bagarrer, Emmett était le plus fort, Jasper le plus rusé et Edward le plus rapide, m'avait expliqué Alice pendant la bataille, j'avais su, grâce aux commentaires de celle-ci qu'Edward avait réussi à éviter presque tous les coups de Jasper, mais qu'Emmett n'avait pas réussi à le toucher, j'avais en effet remarqué que Jasper et Emmett était plus souvent projeté dans la pièce. Alice m'avait également dit qu'Edward trichait. Je n'avais pas posé de question même si je me demandai comment on pouvait tricher dans ce genre de jeu. Ils m'avaient commandé une pizza car mon ventre gargouillait. On avait fini la soirée par regarder un film. Je leur ai rappelé qu'il y avait cours demain et qu'en tant qu'humaine, je devais dormir, Emmett rigola et je voyais qu'Edward et Jasper s'empêchaient de rire.

J'étais maintenant dans les escaliers avec Alice qui m'escortait pour me montrer ce qu'allait être ma chambre pour cette nuit. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte sur la droite au commencement du couloir.

« c'est ici, on a installé un lit pour toi. »

« merci » lui répondis-je, elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Bella. » me dit-elle en s'éclipsant.

La chambre était presque immense, elle faisait deux fois la mienne, il y avait des étagères tout le long d'un des murs avec toutes sortes de cd de musique. Une bibliothèque remplie de livres en face et un lit d'appoint à côté de celle-ci, je me changeais pour mettre mon pyjama et m'installai dans le lit.

**Pov Edward**

J'attendis que Bella s'endorme avant d'entrer dans ma chambre, Alice et Jasper partirent chasser tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie avaient trouvé une autre activité à faire.

Le rythme calme et régulier du cœur de Bella m'indiquait qu'elle dormait à présent, j'entrai dans ma chambre et refermai la porte.

Elle avait l'air paisible bien que ce lit ne devait pas être très confortable. Je m'installai sur mon fauteuil et l'admirait comme j'en avais l'habitude.

« c'est pas juste! » dit-elle soudain.

« je veux pas aller me coucher, dormir, c'est une perte de temps. »

Je n'étais pas d'accord, ça ne l'était pas quand je la regardais dormir.

« Bon... on y va? On va être en retard en cours... Edward, Alice, dépêchez-vous! Rha pire que des tortues ces deux là. Je me demande si les tortues peuvent devenir des vampires... si c'est le cas, c'est ce qu'étaient Alice et Edward avant d'être des vampires. »

je rigolai à cette idée...

« Emmett... non! » s'énerva-t-elle dans son sommeil. « N'enlève pas ton masque d'énergie! comment tu feras après, hein? Tu pourras plus aller à l'école... »

« un loup et un vampire sont sur un bateau, le loup porte un chapeau... qui reste-t-il? »

Le vampire évidement, le chien s'est fait bouffer.

« Jasper, je me demandai... si on mélange un loup et un vampire... est-ce que ça donne une espèce à la température normale? »

Je restai perplexe à l'idée qu'elle venait de présenter...

**Pov Bella**

Quelque-chose de glacé glissant sur ma joue me réveilla.

« Oh, Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » m'exclamai-je.

« Ben, c'est ma chambre. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, « et je te réveille car il faut te préparer pour l'école. »

J'aurais bien aimé dormir un peu plus. Edward sortit pour me laisser me préparer. Une fois prête je descendis dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Bella, bien dormi? » me salua Esmée.

« Bonjour, oui merci... » je m'arrêtai là prête à faire la même erreur qu'hier matin avec Edward. Les vampires ne dormaient pas.

« je t'ai fais des pan cakes et des gaufres, je ne savais pas ce que tu préférais. » me dit-elle.

« oh, euh, merci, j'aime les deux. »

Elle me servit deux de chaque avec un large sourire que je lui rendis.

Une fois mon petit-déjeuner terminé, je me dirigeai vers le salon où m'attendaient... mes nouveaux amis... Alice avait mes sacs à ses pieds et avait le regard triste. Edward était adossé contre le mur l'air contrarié, Jasper roulait des yeux et Rosalie était indifférente. Je vis Emmett assis sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans ses mains, comme s'il... pleurait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » leur demandai-je.

« oh... il ne veut pas nous le dire... peut-être qu'à toi, il te le dira » me répondit Edward.

« Emmett » l'interpellai-je. « y a un problème? »

« je veux pas aller à l'écooooooole » pleurnicha-t-il.

J'entendis quelques rires derrière moi, je leur lançai un regard noir... même si cela m'étonnait qu'un garçon, vampire de surcroît, qui avait l'air si robuste avait peur d'aller à l'école, ce n'était pas une raison pour se moquer.

« Mais, pourquoi? » lui demandai-je.

« je ne peux pas y aller. » m'avoua-t-il en relevant sa tête pour me regarder.

« pourquoi ça ? »

« J'ai perdu... j'ai perdu mon masque d'énergiiiieeeee » se plaignit-il.

Hen, quoi ? C'était quoi, ça encore ?

Je me retournai en questionnant les autres du regard... ils avaient tous changés d'expression. Rosalie souriait, d'un sourire légèrement crispé, Edward et Jasper explosèrent de rire et Alice me regardait l'air désolé mais semblait tout aussi amusé que les autres. Je me retournai vers Emmett qui était maintenant debout devant moi.

« bien, maintenant, on peut y aller » fit-il, comme si tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague...

Non ? Ils avaient osés ?

ils commencèrent tous à sortir de la maison et je les suivais en prenant mes sacs au passage. J'entrai à l'avant de la volvo d'Edward puisque celui-ci me tenait la portière. Rosalie et Emmett montèrent à l'arrière tandis que Jasper et Alice prirent la voiture de la petite brune.

« c'est pas drôle de me faire ce genre de blague. » me plaignis-je.

« quand même un peu. » rétorqua Edward. Je lui jetai un regard noir, il me sourit et ajouta: « pour ma défense, je n'y suis pour rien, c'était l'idée d'Emmett. »

« Balance! » lui lança ce dernier.

« mais c'est quoi cette histoire de masque d'énergie? » demandai-je à Emmett.

« C'est à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça. » me répondit-il.

À moi? Que voulait-il dire? Je m'apprêtai à lui poser la question quand Edward prit la parole.

« Au fait, tu as bien dormi? »

« euh... oui. »

« Edward, Edward, Edward... ce n'est pas bien de changer de sujet voyons... » se moqua Emmett.

« Vous me cachez quelque-chose? » m'exclamai-je.

Edward me fit un large sourire, signe que j'avais raison.

« je finirais bien par le savoir. » les menaçai-je.

« Si on peux plus avoir de secret » rigola Emmett « déjà que tu en as découvert un ».

« il y en a beaucoup d'autres comme ça? » demandai-je alors qu'Edward garait la voiture.

« Quelques-uns » fit celui-ci avant de sortir du véhicule.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap. 11

**Pov Edward**

Toutes les pensées des élèves présents sur le parking étaient tournées sur Bella. _'qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec eux?'_ pensait Newton. '_pourquoi ce sont les Cullen qui l'emmène, sa camionnette est en panne?_' pensait Tyler, les pensées de certaines filles étaient bien plus venimeuses. j'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas y faire attention et ouvrit le coffre pour prendre nos sacs.

« Pas trop mal au crâne? » me taquina Emmett se doutant des pensées que je devais supporter en voyant que tous les regards étaient dirigés sur nous, je lui lançai un regard noir en réponse. Nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée du lycée lorsque la cloche retentit. Je me rendis en cours de Philosophie non pas sans donner un petit regard à Bella.

« A tout à l'heure, » me dit-elle « tu n'échapperas pas à mon interrogatoire. ». Je lui souris Nous avions biologie en 2e heure, elle avait raison, je n'y échapperais pas.

**Pov Bella**

j'avais physique-chimie pour la première heure, ça allait être long. J'entrai dans la pièce, le prof était déjà là.

« Bonjour Isabella, installe toi là-bas, il reste une place. » me dit-il en pointant la dernière table au fond de la classe.

Génial, Lauren comme voisine, ça allait être définitivement long.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la voiture d'Edward? » cracha-t-elle alors que je m'installai.

« La même chose que son frère et sa sœur. » lançai-je en retour.

« Tu sais très bien où j'veux en venir... »

« tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander tout à l'heure. » rétorquai-je.

Elle me lança un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien de plus. J'avais déjà eu un cours sur le chapitre que l'on travaillait, je m'ennuyais. La cloche sonna enfin et me fit sortir de mon ennui, je me dépêchai de ramasser mes affaires et allait au prochain cours.

Edward venait de s'installer quand j'entrai dans la salle, je m'installai à ses côtés non pas sans lui offrir un sourire malicieux afin de le prévenir de ce qui l'attendait, il me sourit en retour.

« Alors, tu as fait la connaissance de Lauren? » me dit-il amusé.

« comment tu le sais? » lui demandai-je surprise.

« les murs ont des oreilles »

Ah oui, l'ouïe fine.

« et bien, oui... mais ce n'était pas la première fois... cela dit, je crois qu'elle te voue un culte. » lui lançai-je.

« c'est bien possible. » ricana-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Mais là n'est pas le sujet que j'voulais aborder. Qu'est-ce que vous me cacher encore toi et ta famille? »

« Tu veux dire... en dehors du masque d'énergie d'Emmett? » pouffa-t-il.

Il se moquait de moi et il allait le payer.

« Tu oses te moquer de moi? » il me sourit signe que oui, il osait. « Bien, saches que je pourrais me venger. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu me feras? Toi, la petite humaine? » se moqua-t-il.

« mmhh tu verras... »

« Très bien, mais je ne te dirais rien, ce serait moins drôle si je te disais tout. »

« Donnes-moi un indice... dis moi au moins quelles sont les personnes concernées par ces secrets. »

« Bien... alors... il y a Alice, Jasper, moi... et... toi. » me répondit-il fièrement.

« Moi? »

« Oui, toi. » rigola-t-il face à ma surprise.

« Comment vous pourriez être au courant d'un secret sur moi que moi-même j'ignore? » m'offusquai-je.

« Allons, inspecteur, je ne vais pas tout vous dire. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir et finis par me concentrer sur le cours.

**Pov Edward – à la fin des cours**

Rose et Emmett me rejoignirent près de la volvo où je les attendais, il ne manquait plus que Bella.

« On doit raccompagné l'humaine chez elle? » demanda Emmett.

« Oui, on ne va pas la laisser rentrer à pied. » lui répondis-je.

« Super, on va bien s'amuser. » s'exclama-t-il.

Je roulais des yeux en lisant ses pensées, mais d'autres pensées captèrent mon attention... '_non! Edward a le béguin pour moi? J'y crois pas! Cette fille est pas si inutile et sans intérêt que ça finalement_' ces pensées appartenaient à Lauren. '_mais qui lui a raconté toutes ces conneries?_' pensai-je. Soudain je me rappelai d'une phrase: ''saches que je pourrais me venger.'' Bella aurait fait ça?

Je vis Lauren sortir de l'école, elle me sourit lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, que je détournai aussitôt. '_Demain, j'irais lui parler... quand il ne sera pas avec ses frangins._' pensa-t-elle. Bella fit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard et se dirigea vers nous avec un sourire en coin.

« Dis, Edward » fit-elle quand elle fut arrivé près de nous. « Alice m'a dit... en cours d'anglais... que tu aimais beaucoup Lauren. »

Je grimaçai et m'apprêtai à lui répondre lorsqu'elle ajouta:

« oh.. à moins que tu ne la détestes? » dit-elle faussement désolée. « Je n'me souviens plus tellement de ce qu'Alice m'a dit... j'ai donc trouvé judicieux de dire à Lauren qu'elle ne t'était pas indifférente. »

« Le trajet va être encore plus drôle que j'le pensais. » ricana Emmett.

« Tu... c'est pas d'la vengeance ça, c'est une mise à mort. » me plaignit-je pendant qu'elle montait dans la voiture suivie de Rose et Emmett. Je m'installai au volant.

« Alors? Pas mal pour une petite humaine qui ne peut rien te faire, hein? » se moqua-t-elle.

« mouais... » lui répondis-je.

« sur ce coup là, elle a raison. » rigola Rosalie. Emmett et Bella se joignirent à elle dans la rigolade.

Elle m'avait bien eu, je ne m'y attendais pas. Et au moins, Rose l'appréciait un peu plus maintenant.

« J'ai le droit à un autre indice alors? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'indice? » nous questionna Emmett.

« Ben » répondit Bella... « Edward m'a donné un indice tout à l'heure sur les secrets que vous me cachez. »

« Quels indices? » demanda Rosalie curieuse.

« je lui ai dit que les secrets concernaient Alice, Jasper, moi et elle. » lui répondis-je ce qui leur provoqua un fou rire en pensant au secret de Bella qu'elle seule ignorait.


	12. Chapter 12

chap 12

**Pov Edward**

Nous avions déposé Bella et nous étions rentrés aussitôt. Dès que la nuit fut tombée, j'allais rejoindre Bella qui devait sûrement déjà dormir. L'absence de bruit dans la maison me le confirma.

J'entrai par la fenêtre restée ouverte et découvris sur le fauteuil un petit mot: ''je sais que tu es là !'' j'esquissai un sourire, glissai le mot dans ma poche et m'installai sur le fauteuil. Bella dormait comme une enfant, sur le côté recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« Tu ne peux pas l'avoir! » dit-elle pendant qu'elle dormait. « Edward est à moi. »

Voilà qui m'intéressait.

« Jasper, bien sûr que toutes les filles ne t'aimes pas que pour ton argent... quelques-unes ne t'aiment que pour ton physique. » ... « Moi? bah moi, je t'aime que pour ton frère. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Cette fille était géniale.

« Arrête de rire, toi ! »

Une fois encore, elle avait répondu à mon rire. Je me demandai si...

« Bella? » expérimentai-je alors qu'elle dormait toujours.

« Bah oui, t'as cru que tu t'étais trompé de chambre? » me répondit-elle.

Ça risquait d'être bien plus amusant maintenant.

« Tu aurais préféré? »

« Bien sûr que non, tu es interdis de toute chambre à part la mienne. »

« et... j'peux quand même aller dans ma chambre? » Demandai-je.

« Mmh, j'vais y réfléchir... mais en attendant... tu n'y vas pas, juste au cas où. » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« Ça va être plutôt compliqué, j'ai toutes mes affaires dans ma chambre. »

« Je prendrais en compte ta requête lorsque je prendrais ma décision. »

« Je te ferais parvenir la réponse sous 48h. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Rien que ça... »

« Bien... Bon, il est temps de dormir maintenant. » lui proposai-je.

« Bonne nuit... ou bonne pas nuit... enfin, comme tu veux. » fit-elle.

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillai seule dans ma chambre ce matin. Était-il venu? Je me redressai et aperçus le petit mot que j'avais laissé hier soir à la même place, non, il n'était pas venu. Je me levai pour ramasser le bout de papier quand je vis qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même. Je pouvais lire dessus: ''En es-tu vraiment sûre?'' Oui, maintenant, je l'étais.

J'arrivai au lycée légèrement en avance, une fois sortie de mon véhicule, je me dirigeai vers Alice qui m'attendait près de l'entrée.

« Bella, salut! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Salut Alice, ça à l'air d'aller. »

« Viens, j'ai vu Lauren parler avec Edward, ça risque d'être drôle... viens vite avant que ça commence! »

« Comment tu peux l'avoir vu, si ça n'a pas commencé? » lui demandai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais me tirait par le bras pour se mettre contre un mur près d'une intersection de deux couloirs, elle me fit signe de me taire.

« Salut Edward. » C'était Lauren et sa voix venait justement du couloir perpendiculaire au notre.

« Lauren » répondit une voix que je connaissais bien...

« Euh... j'voudrais savoir... si tu voulais bien qu'on aille boire un verre après les cours ce soir? »

« Arf, j'suis désolé, mais je n'peux pas. »

« Hein? Euh, on peut se faire ça un autre jour si tu préfères? » offra-t-elle sans se décourager.

« Je ne pourrais pas non plus... »

« Oh, pourquoi? »

« Car... J'appartiens à Bella dorénavant. »

Qu... quoi? Ce n'était pas possible, j'avais mal entendu. Je me tournai vers Alice qui avait l'air ravie de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Je la pris à mon tour par le bras et l'emmenai plus loin histoire de ne pas être entendue, du moins, je l'espérai.

« Tu... Alice, c'était quoi ce truc? Tu savais qu'il allait dire ça? C'est encore une blague? » maugréais-je.

« Calme-toi, non je ne savais pas qu'il allait dire ça, je savais juste que Lauren voulait lui parler à propos de ce que tu lui as dit hier sur le soit-disant béguin de mon frère pour elle. Mais il savait qu'on était là. »

« Ah, je vois... alors il a voulu se venger en retour. » elle me souriait en guise de réponse et la cloche sonna le début du cours. Ça tombait bien vu qu'on avait biologie en première heure.

Je m'installai à ma place habituelle et sortis mes affaires de mon sac. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, il était déjà entré un sourire à mon attention, signe qu'il était plutôt fier de lui, il s'installa à mes côtés.

« Bonjour, ma Bella. »

« Mouais, bonjour. » bougonnai-je.

« Quel mauvais caractère, je n'ai fait que répéter ce que tu as toi-même dit. »

« Ce que j'ai dit ? » le questionnai-je.

« Nous en venons donc au secret N°4... »

« Mon secret donc? » il acquiesça « je t'ai dit quelque-chose et je ne m'en souviens pas, apparemment? »

« C'est ça. »

« Je n'aurais pas plus d'indice? »

« Non. »

« C'est pas juste. » boudai-je. « Oh non, ça y est... je crois que je sais. »

« Ah oui? »

« Si j'ai dit quelque-chose sans m'en rendre compte... ça voudrait dire que... j'ai parlé en dormant ? »

« A chaque fois que tu dors, j'ai le droit à un petit spectacle digne des plus grands théâtres. » rigola-t-il.

« Mr Cullen voudriez-vous partager avec nous ce qui vous fait rire? » l'interrompis le prof auquel nous n'avions pas prêté attention depuis le début du cours. Edward ne répondit pas et fit semblant de suivre le cours.

Je parlais en dormant ? Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu dire ? Je me sentais affreusement gênée.

« C'est de là que vient le masque d'énergie d'Emmett, ma question pour savoir si tu étais Jane, ce que j'ai dit à Lauren... » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Au fait, comment... tu savais qu'on était là? On avait pourtant pas fait de bruit. »

« Je savais qu'Alice était là... et j'avais senti ta merveilleuse odeur. »

« Oh oui, c'est vrai... pouvoir vampirique, tout ça... »

Il me souriait, ce sourire était magnifique je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer, de l'admirer jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence à me parler.

« Il te reste 3 secrets à découvrir. »

« Un indice? S'il te plait... » fit-je avec une moue boudeuse.

« Ok, alors... Jasper est quelque peu... réceptif à certaines choses. »

« réceptif à quoi? » lui demandai-je espérant en obtenir plus.

« Non non non, un indice, un seul. »


	13. Chapter 13

Chap. 13

**Pov Bella **

La semaine de cours venait de se terminer, Edward et Alice m'attendait près de la volvo. J'allais passer le week-end chez eux, Alice ayant réussi à convaincre mon père. J'étais ravie de passer ces deux jours avec mes amis mais le fait de savoir que je parlais en dormant me rendait nerveuse.

« On va bien s'amuser ce week-end! » s'exclama Alice, « Bella, il va falloir que tu trouves les 4 autres secrets... sinon... »

« Sinon quoi? » lui demandai-je.

« Sinon, tu devras passer toute une journée avec moi pour faire du... shopping! »

« Oh non, mais c'est une torture ça... » boudai-je, « j'ai plutôt intérêt à trouver ces secrets. »

**pov Edward**

Il était déjà tard lorsque Bella alla se coucher. La soirée que nous venions de passer était pour le moins amusante, Jasper avait fait passer Bella par plusieurs émotions: une joie immense lorsque Bella salua Esmée à une profonde tristesse quand Carlisle lui avait dit bonjour, ce qui fait qu'elle avait sauté dans les bras d'Esmée et s'était effondrée de chagrin en serrant la main de mon père. Ils furent tous deux surpris mais comprirent vite que ceci était l'œuvre de Jasper.  
Celui-ci lui avait également fait éprouver du dégout lorsque Esmée lui apporta son assiette, elle avait très bien caché son état à Esmée qui n'avait rien remarqué. Jasper lui fit ressentir une grande faim, elle faillit s'étouffer en mangeant aussi vite. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son yaourt, Jasper lui faisait ressentir de la colère, Bella grogna que son yaourt n'était pas assez grand, Esmée qui savait que Jasper jouait encore avec ses émotions lui avait proposé un deuxième dessert, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle n'avait plus faim en la remerciant. Et ceci avait continué tout le reste de la soirée, Bella avait ainsi ressenti une extrême lassitude, une forte envie de quelque-chose mais elle ne savait pas de quoi, de la nervosité, du stress et quelques autres encore.

Elle était maintenant endormie sur le lit d'appoint dans ma chambre, toutes ces émotions d'un coup l'avait épuisée.

« Ah mais, c'est pas vrai... j'étais... j'étais... j'étais pire qu'une fille! » dit-elle alors qu'elle rêvait.

« Mhh, il faut que je trouve le secret d'Edward en priorité... voyons... je sais que c'est un vampire... je sais que... ben, je sais que c'est un vampire, c'est déjà pas mal, non? »

« Tu peux mieux faire... » lui répondis-je.

« Chuuuttt... je dors... » ordonna-t-elle. « Alice... Alice est petite... c'est peut-être un gnome? »

J'entendis mes frères et sœurs rirent bien qu'ils étaient au salon.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais seule dans la maison lorsque je me réveillai, une fois lavée et habillée, je me rendis dans la cuisine afin de manger... Aucun des Cullen n'était présent, je me demandai où ils étaient. Je pris un biscuit au chocolat et sorti un verre du placard, je n'avais pas très faim, un gâteau et un verre de jus d'orange me suffiront. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte du réfrigérateur, je repéra la bouteille de jus d'orange avec un post-it collé dessus.

''Si tu veux savoir où on est, regarde dans le four.''

Ils n'étaient quand même pas dans le four ? Je décidai de finir le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller voir.

J'ouvris la porte du four et y découvris un autre post-it.

''tu devrais regarder la télé en attendant!''

Je savais que regarder la télé ne m'aiderait en rien à savoir où ils étaient mais décidai d'aller voir, au cas où...

Un message était posé sur celle-ci.

''Peut-être dans le placard de la bibliothèque...''

Je ne savais pas où était la bibliothèque, j'essayai la porte près du salon et la trouvai, il y avait un placard à côté des grandes étagères où se trouvaient des centaines de livres. J'ouvris la première porte, rien, la seconde, un petit ''ding'' se fit entendre déclenché par un petit système de fil et d'une petite clochette... une petite enveloppe se trouvait au fond du placard où était inscrit ''Bella''. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et sorti le petit mot:

''Tu es bien curieuse.''

Ils m'avaient eu... encore. Je ne savais pas s'ils étaient tous dans le coup, mais ils allaient me le payer. Je sortis de la bibliothèque et les découvris tous dans le salon, ils étaient tous souriant, fier d'eux.

« C'était pas drôle... » râlai-je.

« Mais si, c'est toujours amusant les jeux de piste! » s'exclama Alice.

« Où étiez-vous? » leur demandai-je.

« On est parti chasser. » me répondit Emmett.

« La clochette, c'était pour être prévenu de ton réveil au cas où on ne serait pas rentré. » m'expliqua Edward.

« Bien, bon, les secrets maintenant. » changeai-je de sujet. « Je sais que celui de Jasper a un lien avec les émotions... je sais que je me sentais d'humeur très changeante aussi... donc, je suppose... que Jasper peut changer l'humeur de n'importe qui? »

« Et bien, c'est pas vraiment l'humeur » m'expliqua Jasper, « je ressens les émotions des autres personnes et je peux les modifier... »

Je souris, fière de moi, j'avais trouvé un second secret. Plus que 2, celui d'Alice et celui d'Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pov Bella**

Le déjeuner qu'Esmée m'avait préparé était délicieux.

« Bien, maintenant, je vais trouver le secret d'Alice... mais je veux un indice. » avertissai-je les cinq vampires installés dans le salon.

« non, non, tu as déjà trouvé deux secrets, tu n'auras pas d'autres indices! » rouspéta Jasper.

« Oh... je me suis mal exprimée, j'exige un nouvel indice! » reformulai-je.

« très bien » soupira Edward « Alice pourrait avoir un lien de parenté avec la famille Soleil... »

« Hein, quoi! C'est ça ton indice? » boudai-je. « c'est de la triche! »

Je réfléchissais et plus je réfléchissais moins je trouvais... soudain, Alice me sortie de mes pensées, elle avait disparu puis réapparu sans que j'ai le temps de me demander quoi que ce soit.

« Tiens, tu en auras peut-être besoin... » me dit-elle en me donnant une crème que l'on met quand on se fait mal.

« Euh, merci Alice, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas utile. »

elle haussa les épaules, « garde-la quand même, j'en ai pas besoin de toute façon. »

Je mis le tube de crème dans la poche de mon jean et continuai de réfléchir en marchant en rond au milieu du salon... s'ils n'étaient pas vampires, ils auraient le tournis.

Lorsqu'un frisson me parvint.

« je reviens, je vais chercher mon gilet en haut. » les prévins-je en me retournant vers les escaliers.

Une fois mon gilet enfilé, je redescendis les rejoindre... Je ratai une marche et me cognai contre la porte d'entrée. J'avais maintenant une bosse. Je me sentie gênée, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues en me relevant. Je déposai ma main sur mon front pour soulager la douleur et regardai mes amis sourire de la cascade que je leur avais montrée.

« Tu devrais mettre de la crème, Bella. » me dit Alice sur un ton amusé.

Je ne l'écoutai pas... Comment avait-elle su ?

« comment tu savais que j'allais tomber en descendant les escaliers? » lui demandai-je.

« Oh, je ne le savais pas... »

je la regardai méfiante...

« je t'assure, je ne savais pas que c'était en descendant des escaliers » ajouta-t-elle.

« Tu.. tu veux dire que tu savais que j'allais tomber... »

« oui, je l'ai vu »

« Tu... peux voyager dans le futur? »

« elle pourrait faire parti de la famille Soleil, pas de la famille Mcfly... » intervint Emmett.

« Tu vois le futur? Non, c'est pas possible... tu vois le futur? » m'exclamai-je, je ne pouvais y croire.

« Exactement... » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pov Edward**

Bella dormait depuis un moment maintenant, la partie intéressante de la nuit allait bientôt commencer... enfin.

« Edward? »

Je vérifiai qu'elle dormait toujours, c'était le cas.

« Edward? » Fit-elle un peu plus fort.

« Oui, » lui répondis-je.

« Enfin, tu pourrais répondre... »

« Mais tu dormais... »

« C'est pas une raison ! » Gronda-t-elle. « On devrait acheter une boule de cristal Dior à Alice (ndlr: idée de Oups Smiley) c'est vrai, une voyante sans boule de cristal, c'est stupide. »

« Pourquoi pas... »

« Tu te rends compte que tu parles à quelqu'un qui dort là? » fit-elle.

« Ai-je le choix? » lui demandai-je.

« Pas vraiment... »

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillai seule dans la chambre. Je descendis à la cuisine après m'être lavée et habillée. Alice préparait le petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour Bella... je trouve ton idée formidable » s'exclama-t-elle. « une boule de cristal Dior... ça serait super sur mon étagère en déco. »

« Mais... de quoi tu... ah... j'ai encore parlé en dormant? »

Personne ne répondit à ma question qui était plus une affirmation pour moi-même qu'une réelle question et le regard moqueur d'Edward en disant long.

« Il ne te reste plus que mon secret à découvrir, » me chuchota-t-il tandis qu'il s'était mis derrière moi.

« Je le trouverais, sois-en certain ! »

« Ça reste encore à prouver, » ria-t-il.

Je récapitulai ce que j'avais déjà trouvé: _'ce sont des vampires, Alice est voyante, Jasper ressent et peut modifier nos émotions... je parle en dormant.' _Mes pensées furent interrompues par des bruits fracassants. Les 3 frères jouaient à se bagarrer. Alice se mit à côté de moi et me raconta ce qu'il se passait comme lors de la fête d'anniversaire d'Emmett. Edward était toujours aussi rapide apparemment.

« Edward est vraiment doué. » M'exclamai-je.

« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit lors de la fête d'Emmett. » Me dit Alice.

« Euh... je ne me souviens pas vraiment, tu m'as dit qu'il était le plus rapide. »

« Oui, et ? »

« Je ne sais plus... ah! Si, qu'il trichait ! »

Le combat avait stoppé...

« On a des moyens de contrer... sa tricherie... » Expliqua Emmett.

« Ça n'empêche pas que je sois toujours le meilleur ! » Se moqua Edward en l'attaquant à nouveau.

« Est-ce que sa tricherie a à voir avec son secret? »

Ils souriaient tous mais ne me répondirent pas. Ça devait être le cas.

« Tu es voyant.. comme Alice? »

Il rigola: « Non. »

« Tu ne vas pas m'aider? »

« Et puis quoi encore? »

Tout à coup, je vis Edward se crisper.

« Quelqu'un veut te voir, Bella, il t'attend dehors. » me prévint-il.

Comment le savait-il ? Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un arriver mais comment savait-il que c'était pour moi ? Je sortis tout de même et vis Jacob attendant à quelques mètres de la maison, on aurait dit qu'il n'osait pas s'approcher plus, il semblait inquiet.

« Bella. »

« Salut Jacob, ça ne va pas? » lui demandai-je.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, Charlie m'a dit que tu étais chez les Cullen ce week-end. »

« Oui, mais... »

« Je ne leur fait pas confiance, je peux pas te dire pourquoi. »

Il doit être au courant de leur nature mais dans le doute, il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien pour l'instant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jacob... »

« Bella... il ne font pas parti de ton monde... »

Là, c'était sûr, il savait.

« Je sais qu'ils sont différents. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu imagines à quel point ils le sont... » souffla-t-il.

« Je veux dire... des autres vampires. »

Il sembla surpris de ce que je venais de dire.

« Tu? Ils te l'ont dit? »

« Je l'ai découvert »

« Bien, puisque t'es au courant des risques que tu encours... je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

« Jacob ! » l'appelai-je.

Il ne m'écouta pas et couru disparaissant dans la forêt.

Je remontai dans la maison.

« Ça va aller? » me demanda Alice.

« Oui, ce n'est pas grave. » mentis-je, la réaction de Jacob m'avait tout de même fait de la peine.

« Comment as-tu su que c'est moi qu'il venait voir? » demandai-je à Edward.

« C'est ton ami. »

« Il aurait pu vouloir parler à l'un d'entre vous... »

« C'était pas le cas. »

« Comment tu le sais? »

Il me donna un sourire en coin en réponse. Ça avait avoir avec son secret, c'était obligé.

« Je récapitule, tu es un vampire, tu es plus rapide, tu savais que Jacob voulait me parler à moi et pas à vous, tu triche pendant les combats... on ne peut pas tricher pendant un combat.. sauf si on sait déjà ce que vont faire les autres... »

'_ce pourrait-il qu'il lise dans les pensées? Il faut que je test... mais comment... il n'a pas l'air de réagir à mes pensées en ce moment. Je sais! Edward... tu n'es qu'un idiot! Répond quelque-chose où je dis à Lauren que tu t'es trompé et que c'est elle que tu aimes... apparemment non_'

« En tout cas, tu ne lis pas dans les pensées. » affirmai-je.

Tous les vampires éclatèrent de rire.

« Quoi? C'est si stupide comme idée... Alice est bien voyante, Edward aurait pu lire dans les pensées. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Bella... ce n'est pas stupide... étant donné que je lis effectivement dans les pensées. » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Et... ça ne te fait rien que je te traites d'idiot? »

« Tu m'as traité d'idiot ? »

« C'était pour te faire réagir si tu lisais dans mes pensées.. mais vu que c'est le cas, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Certes, en fait j'entends les pensées de tous... sauf... les tiennes, je ne les entends pas.

« Je... dans un sens, tant mieux, tu en as déjà assez en m'écoutant parler en dormant. »

**Pov Edward**

Bella savait tout désormais. Je me demande comment j'avais pu vivre sans elle. Je savais que jamais plus je ne pourrais être loin d'elle. Ma vie était maintenant liée à la sienne.

**Fin**


End file.
